


The Hunter's Hood

by KROWRIM



Series: The Red Bat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Shorts following Red Hood and Huntress.





	The Hunter's Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some short stories.

1.

Jason Todd was a tough egg to crack.

"You want to talk about it?" Helena asked.

"No."

A very, very tough egg to crack.

"Jason, you need to talk about this with someone."

"I'm fine."

He never was. Not really. He would smile and joke and live his life the way he always did. It scared her mostly. He never talked to anyone about what he should. He would just laugh to cover the pain.

"We should talk about it."

"There's no need to."

There were times he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. He would play it off as a nightmare but she knew what really happened. Not even Bruce was able to get through to him.

"Jason it's not healthy to keep it in."

"I swear. I'm fine. Just leave it alone."

When they were out and someone would laugh, Jason would freeze for a moment before snapping out of it and pretending like nothing happened. When the news would come on and it would be about Joker, Jason would immedently grab his gear and rush out.

"I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I know. I'm just not ready yet."

He never opened up to anyone about that night. The night he died. He didn't tell anyone how bad it hurt. He didn't need to. She already knew.

"I'm here when you are."  
\-------------  
2.

Date nights were always a treat. Unlike herself, Jason actually got money from jobs he would do. He had a very steady, and large, income. When he would take her out he would spoil the ever loving shit out of her. He would take her to the place she mentioned once or twice and buy her new clothes even when she didn't ask for it. He really went all out when he had a chance.

During one date in Metropolis, a very high end restaurant that had a two year waiting list which Jason managed to pass by, she casually asked him a question.

"Why do you take me on these dates?"

Jason just looked at her oddly.

"Do you not enjoy them?" He asked slightly dissapointed.

"No it's nothing like that. I love them. I was just wondering why take me on these big fancy dates and buy me these clothes?"

Jason just smiled.

"Because you love to got out to get dinner and shop. You tell me about these places and you always have that gleam in your eye when you do. You kinda act like a kid talking about a new toy." Jason explained.

Helena looked down at her wine.

"So you plan these dates based on thing I like to do?" She questioned.

Jason nodded. That's the night she got an idea of her own. She started to save money from her part time job and from her duty's as Huntress before surprising Jason.

"You want to go on a date?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Right now." She stated.

"Ok. Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause?"

"Just cause."

"Fine let me get changed."

"No need. What you're wearing is fine."

Jason looked down at his clothes. Jeans and a white shirt. She herself had on a blue shirt with Superman's logo tucked into cut off jeans.

"Ok I guess."

He grabbed his coat and the two headed out. Jason followed her directions which is why he was surprised when they parked in front of a lazer tag arena. 

"You sure this is the right place?" He asked while Helena was putting her helmet away.

"Positive."

They entered and Helena paid for the both of them to get unlimited passes. They sat through the entire instructions and finally got their guns. It was just the two of them much to her delight.

"So why are we doing this?" Jason asked unimpressed.

"Consider it practice." She lied.

The game began and Helena went all out. Before long the game was over and the two of them looked at the scores. Helena jumped up and down in happiness when she saw she won. She stopped when she saw that Jason had no kills.

"You didn't try did you?" She asked.

"Why would I do that to you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Another game. This time try." She demanded.

She regretted it very fast. Not only did Jason destory her, he surpassed the high score by 2,000 points.

"You do realize I do this for a living right?" He pointed out.

After that the two ended up at a luchidor match which she knew Jason loved. What she didn't account for was every wrestler knowing him.

"Senior Jason! It is good to see you again my friend!" One greeted.

Jason happily greeted him back and managed to get them front row seats which were much better than the seat Helena spent her money on. Jason enjoyed the match and explained each of the stories to her but she didn't really follow that well. When the matches were over she just moved along to the next part of the date.

"This is weird." Jason said.

The two of them were in front of the burger house Jason use to go to a lot before Helena moved in with him. They went in and she was surprised to see his face on the wall which read "hall of fame."

"I'm the only one to beat the UNIVERSE BURGER CHALLENGE. I'm kinda famous here." Jason said with a smile.

He wasn't lying. Everyone knew him from the staff to the other costumers. The two of them hardly had time to talk since everyone kept coming and asking for photos. By the time they got home Helena was exhausted and dissapointed. The date had not gone well at all. Jason noticed this and joined her on the couch.

"Ok, what gives? First the Lazer tag then the wrestling then the burgers. This doesn't seem like a normal date." He asked.

Helena hesitanted before giving in.

"I just wanted to go on a date and do what you liked. You always take me out and do thing I enjoyed so I figured I'd give it a try. Guess it didn't work." She said dissapointed.

Jason laughed slightly causing her to blush.

"Really? This is stuff I did on my own before we were together. They were just things to pass the time." He explained.

She looked at him confused.

"So you mean..."

"I don't really enjoy them as much as you think. If you wanted a date based on what I enjoy just be there. I enjoy being with you. You're the only sane thing I have in this crazy life. Hell I would be ok with just watching a movie on the couch." He stated.

So they did. After that dates continued like usual but there were many times when the two of them would simply enjoy each other's company.  
\-------------  
3.

Fights were just something that happens in every relationship. There was no way around it. Helena was mad at Jason after he dissappeared the night before without warning when he knew she would be home early. Jason told her that the Bat had called him but Bruce claimed he hasn't talk to Jason for a few weeks.

Jason continued to come up with stories and she finally started to come up with ideas of her own. When she accused Jason of sneaking around behind her back a full blown argument broke out. It ended in Jason leaving the apartment. He was out the entire day and during that time Helena had time to look around.

She finally found what she was looking for and held up the piece of paper. It was a envelope with a date next week. She opened it and found two plane tickets set for Paris. She also learned that they were bought the day before. She realized that it was the same date as their anniversary.

Jason had planned a surprise trip to Paris for their anniversary and she blew up on him about. She suddenly felt extremely bad and waited for him to come home so she could apologise seeing as he left his phone when he walked out. Before she knew it she was asleep on the couch.

Jason came home and found her with the tickets in her hands. He smiled at the fact that he didn't have to hide it anymore and lifted the sleeping woman up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in before cleaning up a bit. He took a shower and changed into his sleepwear before laying next to her. He planted a soft kiss on her head and slowly, he too drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes number 3 does take place during One Bad Night.


End file.
